071314ThiagoRysporADULT
languidLachesis LL began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 01:47 -- LL: You hear a bang on your door. "Thiago!" TA: Thiago quickly gets up and opens the door. "Father! I have news for you! Please, Listen!" LL: Ryspor is standing in the doorway, a mug of some fruity drink in his hand. "Oh?" TA: Thiago smirks. "The thorn in your side, the privateer troll?/I have just got in contact with his son." TA: "And I have told him I want to visit./This is the perfect opprotunity!" LL: "For what?" Ryspor raises an eyebrow. TA: "For finally taking him DOWN father!" Thiago can't believe he isn't jumping on this chance. LL: Ryspor sips his drink. TA: "Vejant, Empress's privateer, against us!" LL: "While I like your enthusiasm... do you have more of a plan than 'Meet up and take him out'?" LL: "Also, how do you know his son wasn't put up to it?" TA: "That I do not know, but I talked to him." LL: "Too risky." TA: "Well, that is to say, I talked to him first." LL: "Did you tell him who's son you are?" TA: "Unfortunately... I did. But It's fine!/All we have to do is let me hang out./The two of us will get much closer, and/then something will go wrong with their air ship!" TA: "This will be a few weeks in the making/but if we are careful, we can swing it." TA: "Maybe he won't even know it was me." LL: "I'm not going to risk you going onto that Airship." LL: Ryspor frowns. "In fact, I'm banning you from speaking to that boy again." LL: "He can go be Rainbow Rumpus Betrayal Buddies with someone else's son. You're too precious to me, and too trusting for this." TA: Thiago angrilly grits his teeth. "Please, father. You think I'm so gullible?/I wouldnt' be walking into a trap!" LL: "You'll be walking into a trap YOU MADE." TA: "Then give me time to disarm it, trust me./Let me talk to Vyllen some more, you'll see./I'll get some info about their airship,/and then we can see about this quick trip." TA: "I want to prove myself to you, Father." LL: He takes another sip. "You can prove yourself by heeding me when I say you will NOT be speaking with that boy again. If I catch you, I will take away your computer." TA: Thiago breathes in slowly. "Very well, Father. I will respect you." TA: "Did you have something you wanted to say?" LL: "Aah, yes. I was going to inform you that we were invited to a party, and ask if you wanted to attend." TA: Thiago tilts his head. "Whose party is it? LL: "Rilset and Nullar are finally ending their reclusion. Their children, Erisio and Acenia, are having a Wriggling Day, and we've been invited as a pair of Malcontents." TA: "They are our allies?/We can be sure they are sympathetic?" TA: "Also, did you just say Acenia?" LL: "Who do you think has been smuggling them things for those children for years?" He laughs. "They're quite sympathetic, as they too are pursued by the governments." LL: "Yes, Acenia. Their daughter." TA: "Well then, I would be happy to attend." LL: He grins. "Already got your mind on your quadrants, eh?" TA: Thiago smiles (seemingly) knowingly, playing into his father's presumptions, and looks to the ground sheepishly. TA: "I think she has a pretty name, is all." LL: He takes another sip. "Uh... huh...." He waggles his eyebrows. "Maybe we should get you some new clothing, before the party. Can't have my son attempting to Flirt in something drab." TA: "I will be sure to dress in my top threads,/though I would not mind something that is new!" Thiago brightens a bit more. TA: And makes a stupid looking smile 3=:} TA: "When is this party?" LL: "I'm not completely sure. I believe in a week or two." TA: "I will be ready./Let me know when we will go out shopping." LL: "Of course." He smiles. "I'll go plot a city. Don't forget to do your chores today." TA: "I never fail to do my chores, father." TA: Thiago smiles sweetly. TA: "If that will be all, we will talk later." LL: "Of course." He taps his nose knowingly. "I'll be watching." TA: 3=:] LL: He heads upstairs. TA: When Thiago closes the door, his eyes briefly flash with anger. He heads over to his desk and removes a notebook, in it are a bunch of random scribblings with no real meaning, at least not at face value. TA: On page 27, he adds two names, Erisio and Acenia, then flips to page 76 and scratches Acenia off. TA: He closes it and stows it back underneath the pile, and prepares for his chores. -- languidLachesis LL ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 02:24 --